gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Shotgun
The Combat Shotgun is an automatic shotgun that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description '3D' universe In GTA III Era games, the shotgun takes the form of a Franchi SPAS-12. The weapon's gas-powered repeater system holds seven shells in the magazine tube. It is fully automatic in the GTA Vice City rendition, however this feature was removed in later installments, presumably to balance the weapon. It is not commonly found throughout the games it appears in; in GTA Vice City, only one Ammu-Nation store sells the gun, at the extremely high price of $4000, with a similar situation in GTA San Andreas. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the gun can only be obtained through one set spawn location. This weapon is spelled as "Spaz 12" in the original PS2 version of GTA Vice City and in GTA Vice City Stories; and as "S.P.A.S. 12" in later versions of GTA Vice City. 'HD' universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Combat Shotgun takes the form of a Remington 11-87 semi-automatic shotgun, with a thumbhole stock, 24-inch barrel with a fully ventilated rib, and a full-length magazine tube with sling swivels. The Combat Shotgun holds 10 shells in the magazine, and 70 in reserve. When the player enters any LCPD or NOOSE vehicle, the player is given this shotgun with five shells, if the slot is not already occupied. In the The Lost and Damned, the Combat Shotgun has been changed to have a pistol grip and tactical stock, similar to that of the M4 (although the Combat Shotgun retains its earlier form in Terry Thorpe's gun van). This design is not carried on to The Ballad of Gay Tony, which instead features the original design. Locations GTA Vice City *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Bar Brawl ($4,000). *Escobar International Airport - Behind the Vice Surf billboard across from the EIA Main Terminal Building. *Vercetti Estate - Given before killing Sonny Forelli during Keep Your Friends Close... GTA San Andreas *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - Spawns outside the casino after collecting all 50 horseshoes. *LVA Freight Depot, Las Venturas - In the northwestern part of the district, hidden in some bushes northeast of the "Sumo" building (building with prominent yellow diamond-shaped signs). *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completing You've Had Your Chips. ($1,000) *Inside Big Smoke's Crack Palace (only during the mission End of the Line) *Inside Area 69 GTA Liberty City Stories *Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale - Spawns behind an Ammu-Nation billboard just west of the park. GTA Vice City Stories *Ocean Beach - Available to buy at the Ammu-Nation store costing $4,000 but decreased to $3,000 after completion of Phil's Shooting Range. *Ocean Beach - North of the helipad by Lance Vance's home next to a house surrounded by bushes on all sides. Grand Theft Auto IV The Combat Shotgun can be purchased at the back-alley gun shops for $2500, and each additional magazine is $200. The player can also purchase one from Little Jacob for $1500, with each additional magazine costing $100. Broker *Schottler - Can be found on the ground floor of an apartment building on Cassidy Street, leaning against the wall behind a staircase. It will more than likely be encountered during the mission Blow Your Cover. Dukes *Francis International Airport, Dukes - Can be found behind the control tower on the tarmac, behind some jet blast shields. Unfortunately, entrance onto the airport warrants an immediate four-star wanted level. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found in the staff room of the Triangle Club, next to the CCTV camera monitors. This gun may be useful in the mission Undress to Kill. Colony Island *Colony Island - Can be found next to the front door of the old hospital building south of the big parking lot. This gun may be useful in the mission The Snow Storm. Algonquin *Lancaster - Can be found atop the roof of the RON gas station across the street from the LCPD precinct on Topaz St. *Castle Gardens - Can be found in a vacant room in the Castle Gardens construction site. This gun may be useful in the mission Deconstruction for Beginners. The room is difficult to find: it is to the northeast of where the helicopter lands during the mission, down a ladder. The last contractor is usually killed on the ladder opposite. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found by the West River between the western support beam of the Hickey Bridge and the wall of Alderney. This shotgun can be reached by a ladder at the rear of the electrical substation on Applewhite St. *Alderney City - Can be found atop an air conditioning tower on top of a building, behind a Science of Crime billboard off Applewhite St. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found underneath the flight of stairs in the old, decrepit warehouse featured in the mission Pegorino's Pride. Grand Theft Auto V *Can be brought from Ammu-Nation, however it is unknown how much it will cost. Gallery In-game model SPAS12-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA LCS. SPAS12-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories CombatShotgun-GTA4.png|GTA IV and TBoGT. CombatShotgun-TLAD.png|The Lost and Damned. HUD icons Image:SPAS12-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Image:SPASSAHUD.jpg|GTA San Andreas Image:SPAS_12_HUD_LCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories Image:VCSspaz.png|GTA Vice City Stories CombatShotgun-GTAIV-icon.png|GTA IV Image:CombatShotgun-TLAD-icon.png|The Lost and Damned. Combat_Shotgun-GTAV-icon.png|GTA V Artworks Image:Artwork5.jpg|Beta artwork of Niko Bellic with a combat shotgun. Image:3374 gta iv artwork police.jpg|Artwork of a NOOSE officer (left) armed with a combat shotgun. In-game Lostmc-GTAV-clubgraffiti.jpg|Trevor Phillips wielding a Combat Shotgun. Trivia *In GTA IV, TLaD, and TBoGT, blind-firing the shotgun from behind cover results in the character pumping the shotgun after each shot, as if he was using a pump shotgun. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or done for balancing purposes. This also happens with the Sawed-off Shotgun, although this stretches far from reality. *The actual SPAS 12 shotgun is seen in GTA IV's loading sequences; artwork shows two NOOSE officers, one holding a SPAS 12, and the other holding an MP10. This suggests that the weapon was meant to reappear in GTA IV but was cut. *Despite the fact that the player gets the combat shotgun when entering an LCPD or NOOSE vehicle, the LCPD and NOOSE officers use Pump Shotguns. *In GTA Vice City, GTA Vice City Stories, GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the combat shotgun has an unrealistic reload animation, where in the player pumps it during the animation. The player should instead pull the charging handle located on the right side, as the SPAS-12's pumping handle is locked when it is being used semi-automatically. GTA IV's combat shotgun should also have a charging handle on the right side by default; the real one on which this shotgun is based does not have a pumping handle. *In real life, the SPAS-12 is illegal to import (but not to own), so it is likely that Ammu-Nation sells it illegally, alongside the also illegal Sawn-Off Shotgun. *The real life SPAS-12 is capable of both pump-action and semi-automatic fire modes, but in-game, it only utilizes the semi-automatic fire mode. *In real life, the SPAS-12 only accepts 2¾ inch gauge shells, while in game, it shares same ammo with other shotguns. *The icon for the Combat Shotgun in GTA IV is incorrect, as there is no thumbhole stock on the icon. es:SPAS 12 pl:Strzelba bojowa Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Automatic Weapons